Sasuke Loves Buses
by andee-08
Summary: Does anyone ever get tired of hearing Sasuke rant about his life? Karin did and the same day all of konoha did too. It takes a old man and lots of irony to snap him out of it. don't you all just love public transortation.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to.

So one day Sasuke asked me to meet him at the bus stop babbling on about something about his clan and revenge…as usual. Naturally I complied…like an idiot because I "Love him soo much". Anyways for once I actually tried to carry on a real conversation with him. About sports, weather you know normal teenage stuff. Then something occurred to me, all he eventually ends up talking about is his damn clan.

After 10 minutes I began to think that he doesn't care about me and the only reason he keeps me around is to suck my chakra for avenging his clan and so he can talk about them. It would be one thing if he talked about how cool they were and how much he misses them. But all Sasuke seems to talk about is how Itachi killed them, how much he wants to avenge them and how he needs to kill Donzo which is who we are taking this bus to get rid of.

My question is how is this restoring the Uchiha clan? The only way he could **really **restore the Uchiha clan is if he sticks his dick in me and we have a kid. Aside from that it's really not going to happen. As I drifted off I started to wonder if Sasuke even gave a damn about me and more importantly why I gave a damn about him and his damn clan. I started to drift even more and thought of myself getting hit by the very same bus he was getting ready to get on and "Restore the Uchiha clan".

Time went by and the bus was finally coming. I jerked my head around and my glasses fell off. "Wait Sasuke I'm kind of blind. Can you go save my glasses for me" I said slightly panicking. "Nobody saved my clan" he said emotionlessly while getting onto the bus. I sighed as I stared at his blurry image incredulously. I felt around for my glasses and when I found them and put them on.

SHIT I had just been hit by that damn bus. To make matters worse my long conspicuous Akatsuki robe got caught in the wheel of the bus. "Sasuke!" to think that in this predicament that the most coherent thing I could get out was his name. That damned Uchiha.

Meanwhile on the Bus Sasuke wondered what technical difficulties were coming between him and his revenge on Donzo. The self centered teen looked up to see his girlfriend like figure rolling between the front of the bus and the wheel. "Sasuke" the red head cried out. Sasuke looked around to see if any other boy on the bus would look up to his misfortune they didn't.

"Sasuke!" she screamed again reminding him of Sakura causing him to ignore her even more. "Sasuke- kun save me!" Karin yelled. "Nobody saved my clan!" The self centered boy yelled back. "Sasuke are you fucking serious!" the girl spat back.

"Excuse me young man, can you please tell me where to find the land of fire?" asked the old man sitting next to him on the bus.

Sasuke turned to the inoffensive old man and began to tell yet another person about life. "When I was eight years old, my older brother Itachi killed my clan and only left himself, this crazed man named Madara and I. Since then I vowed to kill Itachi no matter what. Then he left it so I would relive that moment and then left and joined the Akatsuki." The old man glared at his Akatsuki robe. "After that I had to leave the leaf village because this faggot named Orouchimaru bit my neck and gave me this curse mark which I couldn't control so I had to live with a sadist freak to control the power and I eventually killed him." "Okay young man well this seems to be my stop", the man said awkwardly thinking he had met yet another psychopath on this bus route.

"No you're going to sit your ass down and listen." Sasuke yelled "Anyways so after I finally kill my brother Itachi I found out he was pretty much faultless in this situation and that the plan was set up by Madara Uchiha and Itachi was told to kill the clan by Donzo. Who I'm going to kill now." Sasuke took a small sigh as if it is easy to reiterate his life to every person who doesn't know.

"Young man I think that the girl under the bus really could use your help. Why she is calling you of all people, I have no idea. She is calling for help and I think you should answer it" The old man said. "No one answered my clan's call for help. We lived by the Shinobi village, someone could have helped us but they didn't ". " Listen you have to get over that. I am eighty-eight years and I have never heard such…such crap in my entire life. I doubt she was even in your village. She seems to be the only person alive to care about you, your problems or your damn life story. If you want to restore that damn clan of yours, she is your best bet. Now I am leaving so get you girlfriend from under the damn bus and be happy about your life and stop bitching. At least you ain't like that Uzumaki Naruto kid. I heard he had the nine tail fox sealed inside of him and on top of that I also heard his best friend left him, what a mean spirited thing to do at least you aren't that kid. With that he was gone.

Sasuke Uchiha finally got over himself and got off the bus. He unhooked Karin's robe and they walked the rest the way. As if he heard nothing he turned to Karin and said "Now let's go get Donzo. She rolled her eyes and started limping down the rest of the road. "Sasuke-kun, why did you protect me?" Karin asked him curiously. "Because nobody protected my clan." Sasuke said touching her cheek.

A/N: Okay well this has been my first story and I find it quite strange that I published a Naruto fanfic before any other shows I watched. I find myself about to pull a Sasuke and talk about my life where it isn't needed. This idea came to me while I was being bitter about how someone I knew not caring if I got hit by the B45 (a bus in New York) and we laughed and my best friend Lizathon (her account name) laughed and laughed until we started talking about Karin and Sasuke relationship.

Anyways I would lastly like to thank her for many things. One- yelling at me to type up this story. Two-being so helpful to the writing process of this barely thought out story and Three- Finally getting to publish at least one of my many thought out fanfics sitting in that one notebook. Thanks Liz. R/R


End file.
